


A King's Work

by raiyana



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mirkwood, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Mirkwood is filled with mystical magicks - and Thranduil is at its heart.
Relationships: Thranduil & The Forest
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	A King's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwinfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/gifts).



> Thank you elwinfortuna for organising this event every year!

Once it had been a fun trick, and the sudden darkness filled with laughter and chuckling squeals as one or more found themselves kissed by either the familiar or the strange, adding to the amusement of the evening’s games and entertainment.

And then the darkness turned against them, an eerie creep of malice across the forest floor, and the spell that had been fun gained a new purpose.

Now it was a warning, paired with a moving illusion meant to confuse their enemies.

Meant to give the revellers time to escape the threat of fang and venom, of webs and clacking mandibles.

Meant to give their warriors time to defend against attack, to ambush those who followed the light and the echo of merriment that the spell showed them.

He had sworn, and more than once, to safeguard his people, to protect those who claimed him as their King, and Thranduil knew that swords alone were not enough to combat what hunted in the darkness among trees.

And so he made the darkness his own, turned it to his purpose in a play of light and shadow that confused all who did not already know where they were.

Fighting the Children of Darkness with Darkness of his own – a poetic thing, he thought, weaving the strands of power left hanging invisibly among the branches into a cover for those crying out in fear, the filaments broken by the merest touch to set off the spellwork he so carefully crafted.

And when his work was done, he would take his seat, raised upon the dais crafted around the trunk of the ancient tree that stretched its branches far over his head, touching its sisters and completing the bonds between himself and the magicks of the forest.

And his people would dance and laugh, taking joy in the starlight from above that glimmered so peacefully onto this glade.

And Thranduil watched, holding the power of the Darkness in his hand, ready to use.

Among the trees, music sounded, and the tune of many voices, laughter and joy.

The trap was set.

He hoped not to have to use it, soaking in the sight of his people’s joy as they danced.

But he was always ready.

Always prepared.

Always waiting.

For Darkness would creep forth from the evil places of the world.

And he was their sworn protector.


End file.
